Amour éternel
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: Amu a trahi la confiance d'Ikuto, elle s'est laissé embrassé par Tadase. Mais malheureusement pour elle et sans le vouloir devant les yeux d'Ikuto. Ce dernier fou de rage parti en courant, ne voulant plus jamais lui parler et refusant catégoriquement de la voir. Donc celle-ci décide alors 15 jours après les faits de lui écrire une lettre.


_**Amour éternel**_

_**Manga d'origine : **_Shugo Chara_**  
****Chapitre en ligne :**_ 1_**  
****Statut : **_En cours_**  
****Genres : **_Romance, Drame, Angoisse_**  
****Personnages principaux : **_Amu & Ikuto_**  
****Personnages secondaires : **_Tadase_**  
****Couple(s) : **_Amu & Ikuto_****_

_**Description :**_

Ce sont des lettres pour un concours sur mon forum.

Amu a trahi la confiance d'Ikuto, elle s'est laissé embrassé par Tadase. Mais malheureusement pour elle et sans le vouloir devant les yeux d'Ikuto. Ce dernier fou de rage parti en courant, ne voulant plus jamais lui parler et refusant catégoriquement de la voir. Il fut blessé par cet acte et avait brisé tout lien avec Amu. Donc celle-ci décide alors 15 jours après les faits de lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire à quel point elle regrettait son geste, lui expliquer la situation et surtout pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas le perdre.

* * *

_**Souffrance éternelle**_

Ikuto,

Je t'écris cette lettre même si je sais que j'en n'ai aucunement le droit surtout après t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as sauvée à maintes reprise et surtout tu m'as prouvée plus qu'il ne le fallait que tu m'aimais. Et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de me laisser embrasser par Tadase, celui que tu considères comme ton petit frère. J'ai honte de moi, je sais que c'est facile de dire ça après l'avoir fait et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que j'ai trahis ta confiance, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ce moment de faiblesse. Ce soir-là quand j'ai vu Tadase, il avait l'air tellement triste, j'avais de la peine pour lui, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Il a commencé à me raconter ce qui n'allait pas, puis il a fondu en larmes, mon cœur ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter, il pleurait, pleurait tellement, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Je lui ai souri pour essayer de le rassurer, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Tout s'est passé très vite, il m'a embrassé, je fus incroyablement surprise par son geste. Ne voulant pas le rendre encore plus triste, je ne l'ai pas repoussé de suite et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout à basculé. Quand je me suis dégagé doucement de lui et que je l'ai regardé avec étonnement, c'est là que je t'ai vu par derrière son épaule. Tu venais d'assister à toute la scène.

Je me souviendrais toujours de l'expression que tu as eue à ce moment-là. Tes grands yeux surpris montraient également la déception et la colère que tu éprouvais. Ton visage si fin était recouvert de tristesse, tes lèvres si douce étaient entre ouverte comme si elles voulaient me crier quelque chose, mais aucun mots n'en sorti. Le peu de temps où ton regard me fixait avec acharnement avant que tu ne t'enfuis en courant me parut une éternité, une éternité de souffrance.

Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là était que tristesse et torture. Mon cœur se figea quand je t'aperçus au loin. Lorsque je vis ton visage et ton expression, je me sentis anéantie, brisée. Je me suis rendue compte à quel point je te faisais de la peine, te faire souffrir était de loin la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je sais que ma souffrance n'est rien comparé à la tienne, je n'ai même pas le droit de te dire tout ça. Tu dois te dire que je ne cherche que des excuses pour mon acte et que j'essaye de faire passer ma douleur avant la tienne, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je souffre certes, mais de t'avoir fait tant de mal.

Je me souviens encore quand tu me courais après et que tu me disais qu'un jour tu me ferais tienne. Je te rigolais au nez à chaque fois ne croyant aucune de tes paroles pensant que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Pourtant tu étais réellement sincère, je l'ai su le jour où tu as voulu te sacrifier pour me sauver. Ton amour pour moi était tellement pur, tu étais si attentionné envers moi, je ne manquais jamais de rien avec toi. Quand j'étais avec toi j'étais la plus heureuse des filles, quand j'étais dans tes bras je me sentais en sécurité, quand tu me souriais je me sentais vivante, quand tu m'embrassais je me sentais aimée plus que quiconque.

Tu me manques tellement, tes mains, ton odeur, tes bras, tes lèvres, ton regard… me manquent. Maintenant je réalise encore plus qu'avant à quel point je peux t'aimer, que te perdre signifie la fin pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je me rends compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir à mes côtés. Ton absence me rend vulnérable, mes larmes coulent sans cesse dès que je pense à toi. Sans toi je sens comme un vide sans fin en moi, plus rien n'a de goût, ni de couleur. Je regrette tellement le mal que je t'ai fait, même si j'écris cette lettre dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Parfois je me dis que tu serais sûrement mieux sans moi. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver ce jour-là, si je n'étais pas là tu ne serais pas en train de souffrir par ma faute.

Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu m'as vraiment rendue heureuse tu sais. Ton amour pour moi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Mon amour pour toi est peut-être la pire chose qui te soit arrivé et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais vraiment te voir et que tout soit comme avant, mais je me doute bien que ça risque d'être difficile voire impossible. Si jamais c'est le cas et que tu ne peux pas me pardonner alors je t'en prie oublie-moi. Ne souffre plus à cause de moi, car c'est une chose que je n'arrive vraiment pas à supporter. Soit heureux et retrouve ton sourire, même si c'est sans moi.

Je t'aime plus que tout et je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Je penserais tous les jours à toi.

_**I**__nterminable souffrance de mon âme_

_**K**__idnappe mon cœur dans les ténèbres_

_**U**__tilise-le pour le bonheur de l'être aimé_

_**T**__oi seul peux le sauver de sa peine_

_**O**__uvre-lui la porte du bonheur_

Amu

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi votre avis c'est important, je publierai la seconde lettre qui est la réponse d'Ikito quand le concours sera fini :)


End file.
